


Candy Crush

by AmethystHollis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Candy, Dorks in Love, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be gentle with the concrits i have a sensitive soul, how can you have a crush on your partner of 9 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystHollis/pseuds/AmethystHollis
Summary: Dan wears a candy necklace. Phil has a sweet tooth. You know the rest.





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/gifts).



> This is my first (published) fic, and also my first fic written in the Phandom. o.o  
> The biggest thanks for the (editing) tips and the genius title to my lovely beta, [outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com/)! :3  
> The inspiration for this fic is [this post](http://pseudophan.tumblr.com/post/179494716040/).

_You know candy necklaces, right? They are kinda fun, but also kinda gross._

That’s also what Dan thought when he saw them while shopping for snacks for an upcoming Spooky Week video. But he also had a reasonable motive behind buying those awful sweets. Phil’s uncontrollable cravings for sugar.

And also, maybe wearing said necklace would attract his boyfriend’s sweet tooth to his… sweetly decorated neck.

So maybe Dan _accidentally_ forgot to mention buying it to Phil before recording their video involving sweets. The moment Dan whipped out the necklace and insisted on wearing it, he saw Phil’s eyes zeroing in on his neck and doing it again and again every few seconds, even lingering there for an unexplainable amount of time.

Oh, boy, Phil will have a hell of a time editing those out. If he will even care that much. It’s not one of their concerns nowadays, editing out bold flirting and touching and eyeing each other up and down.

Maybe Dan wanted to take that step too, besides winding up Phil for an entire filming session.

Maybe.

But first of all, seeing Phil getting antsier by the minute was his main focus. It was gonna be a long one.

As soon as they finished the outro and the camera was turned off, Phil couldn’t wait any second longer. Dan was about to reach for the light switch when he felt two hands holding him in place and a set of lips closing around his necklace, pressing into his skin.

“Hey, what’s you got there, mate?” Dan asked in a nonchalant, but teasing way. He tried to play it cool, but here was no response, other than the sound of a candy ring crushing and Phil’s mouth wandering higher, searching for that special spot that makes Dan shiver.

Dan’s eyes closed and his breathing hitched as Phil switched sides, pulling the unnecessary jumper’s hem out of the way and started to carefully nip at the crook of Dan’s neck. A restrained moan left Dan’s mouth as he angled himself to give more access to his boyfriend and his hands found their way into Phil’s quiff, pulling the hair and making the strands into a beautifully tousled mess.

After what felt like an eternity of Phil’s gentle admirations on his neck, Phil detached and went in for another pearl.

“Hmm… was this your plan all along?” Phil murmured into the wet skin, his words tickling Dan, but also making him feel cared for.

“Maybe,” Dan answered while Phil’s hands travelled down his sides and under his jumper. “Watching you getting worked up seems like it’s worth it,” he added smugly.

“What a shame we have to do a live show right about now.” Phil finished his last round of nuzzles and started to pull away. Dan didn’t let him, cradling his face and lifting it up and pressing their mouths together for a languid kiss.

“You are an evil one, Lester, you know that?” Dan breathed onto his boyfriend’s lips.

”Watching you getting worked up… it’s worth it,” Phil repeated back looking into Dan’s eyes with a sly grin forming on his face.

Dan just whined at this but tried to compose himself. With a last sigh, he stood up and left an amused Phil looking up at him. Right now, they wouldn’t dare risking anything that would require Dan’s neck covered up to his chin after. Later that night though… that’s another story to tell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! :3 If you would like to say hello, you can find me on my trashcan of a blog by clicking [here](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
